


I’ll Hold You

by honeyhyuck



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Junkyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhyuck/pseuds/honeyhyuck
Summary: Mashiho doesn’t debut, and he doesn’t want to leave Junkyu behind.





	I’ll Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry

There was no going back, he wasn’t debuting. After five years of training and hard work, he wasn’t debuting. It felt like a slap to the face and he couldn’t stop crying. 

They had gotten back to the dorms a long time ago, and everyone was asleep, but Mashiho couldn’t. He could only think of the things he could have done better, how he could have improved. This was what he wanted for his whole life, and now he had to watch his friends do it for him, and leave him behind. 

He not only wasn’t debuting, he wasn’t going to continue whatever was going on with him and Junkyu. He had never felt so safe with anyone in his whole life. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the Japanese trainees, but it was different with Junkyu. He could lay in bed with Junkyu all day and just be. 

When Junkyu had first kissed him, he wasn’t surprised, they had successfully done the backflip and they felt invincible. So Mashiho wasn’t too surprised when Junkyu grabbed him by the hoodie and smashed their lips together. It wasn’t much, but they weren’t ashamed. They weren’t too young to understand it either. 

Right now, all Mashiho wanted was to hold Junkyu and cry. He wanted to let it out. He wanted to scream. 

So with that, he got out of bed, wrapped his blanket around himself, and made his way to the Treasure A dorm. 

When he reached the door, he didn’t bother knocking. However, he wasn’t emotionally ready for what was on the other side of the door, either. 

He was met with a heartbreaking sight, Yedam and Doyoung were passed out in each other’s arms, both of them held safely by Byonggon. Seunghun was sitting with Hyunsuks head in his lap, a snoring Jihoon at his feet. They all looked like they had been crying. 

Junkyu was no where to be seen. 

Byonggon and Seunghun’s heads snapped up, but their eyes instantly softened when they saw Mashiho. 

Byonggon was the first to speak. “He’s in his room. He hasn’t come out in a while.”

Mashiho gave a quiet thanks, and started down the hall, towards the door he knew so well. 

When he opened the door, he saw Junkyu sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. He looked heartbroken. The sight made Mashiho start to sniffle, which immediately made Junkyu turn. His mouth fell open. 

“Oh baby.”

He didn’t need to say anything else, as he quickly enveloped Mashiho in his arms. “Baby I’m so sorry.”

Mashiho couldn’t stop the sobs that erupted from his mouth. Now that he was finally in Junkyu’s arms, he could let go. And he did. 

Somehow, after some maneuvering, they ended up tangled together on Junkyu’s bed, Mashiho’s face tucked in Junkyu’s neck. His sobs started to quiet down, and with the way Junkyu was rubbing his back and stroking his hair, he knew he wouldn’t stay awake long. 

Before he let himself be carried away into dream land, Mashiho planted a sweet kiss on Junkyu’s lips, and settled back down. 

Right before he slipped away, he felt a kiss on his forehead and Junkyu whisper “it’s going to be alright, I’m not going to let you go.”


End file.
